1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to luggage and more particularly a collapsible luggage as an accessory to a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problems that this invention is directed to are that of providing luggage which is adapted to easily latch and unlatch from the luggage rack of a motorcycle, provide a streamlined appearance, is easily collapsible without manual guidance and be converted to a briefcase, and is easy to carry when expanded to form a luggage. In the prior art that I am aware of, all of these features are not provided in a single luggage structure.